The Group
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Guru Kakashi hobbynya ngasih tugas kelompok. Murid-murid jadi senewen tiap kali dibagi tugas kelompok/ Sa-Sabtu ini aku ada tugas kelompok/ Sama siapa aja?/Boleh, asal ditemenin sama Abang Sasuke dan.../bahasa non baku...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warniing: Bahasa non baku, OOC, humor gagal, typo, karena dari Fanfic yang berjudul Cool Doctor sampai sekarang dalam proses upload fanfic itu ga bisa pake metode file upload. Cuma bisa pake metode copy n paste. Jadi isi fanficnya ga bisa ada tulisan huruf yang ditebelin, miring atau pun lainnya

The Group Chapter 1 .

.  
"Sekarang pembagian kelompok ya"

Kalimat yang diucapin sama guru Kakashi, guru sastra yang ga pernah ngelepasin maskernya di hadapan publik. Yang jadi pertanyaan semua orang. Kenapa ya tuh orang pake masker mulu? Apa dia flu tapi ga sembuh-sembuh? Atau dia alergi debu gitu, yang kalo ngehirup debu dikit aja langsung bersin-bersin. Tapi tuh masker keliatan kaga ganti-ganti, warna itu mulu. Ganti kali, cuma dia punya stock bejibun. Atau nyampe pemikiran terabsurd, Guru Kakashi itu kan punya tubuh tinggi semampai, dari wajahnya yang keliatan setengah itu karena masker, keliatannya ganteng. Tapi karena mungkin aja bibirnya monyong atau bentuknya aneh, dia jadi malu.

Sementara itu murid-muridnya udah senewen aja ngedenger pembagian kelompok. Guru Kakashi itu terkenal dengan tugas kelompoknya. Udah gitu tugasnya susah banget, susah-susah gampang sih sebenernya. Kalo ga ngerjain, dapet hukuman. Kalo ada anggota kelompok yang ga ngerjain tugas, cuma bisa nyuruh temen kelompoknya, murid itu juga dapet hukuman. Entah punya indra keenam atau dia punya jiwa detective ampe tau kalo ada yang ga ngerjain tugas di antara anggota kelompok, cuma ngandelin temennya doang.

Kalo hukumannya yang wajar kaya bersihin toilet atau dijemur di lapangan sih, murid-murid juga ga terlalu senewen. Lah itu hukumannya aneh-aneh. Pernah ya ada di kelas 2-2 ini ada yang ga ngerjain tugas kelompok, si Uzumaki Naruto, ya dia itu sekelompok sama Nara Shikamaru waktu itu. Tugasnya sih nonton drama musikal di teater yang kata Naruto musiknya bikin ngantuk, terus nulis laporan de nyeritain drama musikalnya. Dia nyuruh Shikamaru aja yang nonton. Shikamaru aja yang suka molor di kelas dengan setengah hati nonton. Jadi de, Naruto dapet hukuman. Hukumannya nemenin ayahnya guru Kakashi yang namanya Jiraiya nyari kodok. Apa banget?

Naruto kan geli sama kodok, pingsan berkali-kali pas nemenin. Eh ambil hikmahnya aja de, Naruto kan jadi deket sama itu kakek Jiraiya. Udah dianggap cucu sendiri.

"Kali ini sistem pembagian kelompoknya agak beda. Oh iya, teman kelompok kalian setelah ini adalah untuk seterusnya. Bapak males bagi-bagi anggota kelompok terus. Yamanaka maju ke depan, ambil kertas ini."

Ini baru berjalan setengah semester, guru Kakashi udah ngasi tugas kelompok selama 6 kali. Biasanya guru Kakashi bakal ngebagiin kelompok berdasarkan absen. Tapi sekarang, dia memanggil satu persatu murid ke depan buat ngambil kertas yang isinya nomor. Jumlah murid di kelas ini kan ada 40 orang, kertas itu juga jumlahnya ada 40, masing-masing kertas ditulis dengan nomor 1 nyampe 20.

Jadi anggota kelompoknya sekarang cuma 2 orang, kalo ada yang dapet nomornya samaan berarti itu anggota kelompoknya. Murid-murid kalo sekarang ga bisa ngira-ngira temen sekelompoknya siapa.

"Sekarang cari teman kelompok kalian!"

Anak-anak langsung berdiri dan wara-wiri nyari teman kelompoknya.

Chouji yang teriak-teriak "No.17 woy, ada yang no.17 kaga?"

Ya adalah, hari ini kan kelas full. Masuk semua. Ya kalopun ada yang lagi ga masuk sekolah, tetep kebagian kelompok.

Pembagian kelompok ini ada yang nguntungin, ada yag rugi juga. Pembagian kelompok begini kaya cara kontak jodoh de. Ada yang seneng kegirangan karena satu kelompok ama sobat seperjuangannya kaya Chouji sama Shikamaru, Chouji doang sih yang seneng. Ada yang musuh bebuyutan, yang tiap ketemu kaya kucing sama anjing. Ada yang udah bosen, tiap kali sekelompok ketemu sama dia melulu kaya Kiba sama Shino. Ada yang seneng karena bareng sama gebetan kaya Ino sama Sai. Lah si Naruto, baru kali ini dia bersyukur sekelompok berdua ama cewek, bisa sekalian ngedate gitu, tapi ceweknya agak galak, no problem lah yang penting cantik-Shion.

Hyuuga Hinata yang dari tadi nyariin temen sekelompoknya, semuanya udah dapet temen sekolompok. Ada satu orang sih yang tersisa, yang duduk doang sambil bersidekap, ga kaya yang lainnya heboh sendiri. Ampun dah apa sekarang Hinata sekelompok sama orang itu.  
Hinata dapet teguran dari Guru Kakashi "Hyuuga, kenapa diam saja? Cepat cari teman sekelompokmu!"

Hinata kan jadi ciut, ya udah de mau ga mau Hinata nyamperin orang yang duduk di pojok belakang. Hinata yang duduk di tengah-tengah segera berjalan ke belakang menghampiri cowok yang tatapannya nyeremin. Bola matanya indah, banget malah, tapi lingkaran matanya itu loh. Ko item banget gitu? kan serem.

"Sa-Sabaku, itu..."

Cowok itu punya insting kalo cewek di hadapannya ngomongnya bakal lelet, jadi dia motong duluan "Kita sekelompok, maksudmu?" Gaara nunjukkin kertas yang digenggamnya. Isinya nomor 19.

Tuh kan bener, batin Hinata. Mereka sekelompok.

.

Hinata lagi motong-motong melon beserta buah lainnya buat dimakan bareng-bareng sama ayahnya, dan dua kakak laki-lakinya. Maklum semenjak 5 tahun lalu ibunya tiada, Hinata menjadi penghuni perempuan satu-satunya di rumah ini. Rumah biasa dengan lantai dua.

Hinata pengen ngomong sesuatu sama ayahnya, kebetulan sih ayahnya lagi duduk di kursi meja makan. Ya emang jam segini jam biasanya, Hiashi-ayah Hinata lagi pacaran sama, ehm...sama kalkulator dan buku pembukuannya. Biasalah ngitung keuntungan pabrik catnya. Haduh padahal udah ada yang bertugas buat ngitungin itu. Hiashi mah bodo amat, kurang puas kalo ga ngitung sendiri.

"Ayah..." ah Hinata gugup. "Ya?"

Muka ayahnya ituloh serius banget, "Sa-Sabtu ini, aku mau ngerjain tugas kelompok."

Ya hari Sabtu kan jadwal Hinata beres-beres rumah, lagian emang kalo mau pergi kemana-mana Hinata harus pamit pada ayahnya atau kedua kakaknya.

"Tugasnya ngapain?" ayahnya masih serius. Hiashi maklum kok kalo Hinata ada tugas kelompok. Walopun dia serius sama itung-itungannya, tapi dia tetep peduli kok sama Hinata.

"Nonton bioskop, terus diskusi."

"Sama siapa aja?" Hiashi itu orangnya over protective banget sama Hinata.

Tuh kan Hiashi agak bawel de kalo udah nyangkut Hinata "Gaara" jawab Hinata cepat.

Neji yang lagi di ruang TV sambil gambar bangunan di meja depan sofa, dia kan lagi kuliah. Calon arsitek, pas tau kalo Neji mau jadi arsitek sebenernya Hiashi agak kecewa. Yah, kan Neji calon terkuat buat mimpin perusahaannya, jadi penerus utama. Tapi gapapalah, lumayan juga sih Neji jadi arsitek, nanti bisa join sama pabrik catnya kalo dapat proyek. Hiashi tertawa bangga sama pemikirannya itu. Tertawanya ngebuat Neji merinding.

Neji yang posisinya ga jauh dari ruang makan pasang telinga ngedenger kelanjutan obrolan Hinata dan ayahnya.

"Sama siapa lagi?" tanya Hiashi.

"Gaara aja." Tuh kan bakal repot de urusannya nih...Hinata takut Hiashi langsung bilang ga boleh.

Pertanyaan dari Hiashi ngebuat Hinata berpikir ternyata ayahnya belum tau "Gaara itu cewek atau cowok?"

Sementara Neji pasang telinga, Sasuke anak laki-laki kedua keluarga Hyuuga yang lagi asyik sama game COC di hp canggihnya juga jadi ga konsen gara-gara ucapan Hiashi. Sasuke lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa, sementara Neji kakaknya duduk di lantai di deket meja depan sofa tepat di bawah sofa yang jadi tempat tidur Sasuke. Gak sopan nih bocah, kakaknya ada di bawah, masa adenya di atas. Sasuke sih bodo amat.

Hinata berasa mau minta izin ngedate deh, iya sih kalo dipikir-pikir nonton bioskop sama cowok cuma berdua pula. Apaan coba kalo bukan ngedate, paling pedekate. Ah apa sih, Hinata coba geleng-geleng kepala sama pikirannya itu. Ini kan cuma kerja kelompok, Hinata ngeyakinin diri sendiri.

"Co-cowok"

GUBRAKKKK...  
Sasuke jatuh dari sofa karena kaget, nimpah Neji juga "Apaan sih lo?" ucap Neji yang disambut wajah datar Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke nahan sakit. Neji juga ga kalah sakit.

Udah mah Neji kaget sama ucapan Hinata, lah ketimpa Sasuke juga. Lagian Sasuke yang wajahnya datar, persis kaya Neji sama ayahnya, ngapain pake jatoh segala. Ya matanya aja yang beda warna sama mereka, warna rambutnya mirip kaya Hinata, agak gelap warna rambut Sasuke sih. Sebenernya ciri fisik Sasuke mirip sama istri Hiashi, jadi Hiashi suka kangen gitu sama istrinya kalo ngeliat Sasuke.

Hiashi syok, anak perempuan satu-satunya ini mau pergi berdua sama cowok, nonton bioskop pula, gelap-gelapan. Ah Hiashi ga mau ngebayanginnya. Hinata sengaja disekolahin waktu SMP di sekolah khusus perempuan, supaya jangan deket-deket sama cowok kecuali keluarganya di masa pubernya. Cowok itu makhluk berbahaya, ya Hiashi emangnya bukan cowok?

Hiashi meyakinkan dirinya, kalo dia pengecualian. Dia bukan cowok tapi sudah jadi "PRIA". Bisa aja nih Bapak tiga anak ini, ngeles mulu.  
Terus Hinata dibolehin sekolah di sekolah biasa di sekolah Sasuke pas SMA, Sasuke sekarang kelas 3 dan Hinata kelas 2. Kalo ada Sasuke seenggaknya ada yang jagain Hinata di sekolah.

"Kalo gitu, ga boleh."

Hiashi tegas, kedua kakaknya lega. Hinata kalang kabut, masalahnya kalo dia ga ngerjain tugas kelompok itu, nanti dihukum yang aneh-aneh sama Guru Kakashi. Mana Guru Kakashi itu ngehukumnya sesuai dengan kelemahan murid yang ngebangkang. Hinata kan jadi ngeri. Mana sekarang kalo ngerjain tugas kelompok harus pake foto segala, terus kalo pun Hinata ngajak Gaara bekerja sama pura-pura ngerjain tugas berdua, masing-masing aja nonton bioskopnya, fotonya nanti diedit aja jadi kaya foto bareng. Nah ide bagus tuh.  
Masalahnya entah kenapa Guru Kakashi pasti bakal tau kalo ada yang curang buat tugas kelompok ini. Hinata ampir nangis de.

"Ta-tapi,..."

Ketiga laki-laki Hyuuga itu terkejut soalnya ga biasanya Hinata protes kaya gini. Hinata tau sih seumur-umurnya yang baru 16 tahun itu, dia ga pernah sekelompok ama cowok aja. Biasanya anggota kelompoknya lebih dari dua orang dan itu pasti kalo ada cowonya ya ada ceweknya, atau cewek semua. Pernah sih sekelompok berdua tapi sama cewek. Hinata ajah jadi deg-degan banget.

Butuh waktu tiga hari buat nyiapin diri ngomong sama ayahnya, ini udah diperhitungin sama Hinata kemungkinan kalo ga diizinin. Ga ada salahnya sih nyoba bilang dulu sama ayahnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya ayahnya berusaha baik-baik aja, padahal shock putri satu-satunya yang ga pernah protes, tiba-tiba begini.

Hinata cerita soal hukuman dari guru Kakashi dan entah gimana caranya dia tau kalo ada yang ga ngerjain tugas kelompok. Wah Hiashi ngedenger itu, udah pengen ngelabrak aja itu Guru. Tapi Hinata mohon sama ayahnya, jangan nanti masalahnya jadi ribet. Hinata takut dimusuhin sama itu Guru. Ini salah satu mata pelajaran utama, sastra Jepang, nanti kehidupan Hinata di sekolah gimana jadinya coba kalo ayahnya ngelabrak itu Guru.

"Ya udah boleh" dengan sangat amat berat hati, Hiashi mengizinkan.

Ah Hinata ga nyangka, ya ampun Hinata seneng banget "Beneran ya?"

"Hn" Hiashi ngeyakinin. Sementara dua kakak laki-laki Hinata, udah kesel banget. Ya Sasuke sih yang pernah belajar sama Guru Kakashi tau banget kalo itu Guru emang dari dulu begitu. Sasuke ngerasa ga tega juga sama Hinata kalo ampe dapet hukuman. Hiashi juga gitu, ngerasa ga tega sama Hinata. Tapi ya walopun begitu ketiga penghuni laki-laki rumah itu, kesel banget sama guru itu. Nyampe disumpahin segala.

"Tapi,..."

Hah ada tapinya? Batin Hinata.

"Asal ditemenin sama Abang Sasuke dan Abang Neji."

Sasuke udah munculin seringainya aja, emang sih dia ada latihan basket hari Sabtu. Tapi demi ngejagain Hinata, dia mah rela izin dulu de. Neji juga ga bakal nolak. Pikiran para abang itu sama, nanti kalo itu cowok yang namanya siapa itu? Gaara? Si tukang cari gara-gara?

Lah ko sebel sama Gaara juga, kan bukan salah Gaara kalo dia dapet tugas kelompok bareng sama Hinata.  
Kalo Gaara nanti macem-macem sama Hinata di bioskop, kedua abang itu bakal pasang badan buat ngasi hukuman cantik buat Gaara.

.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU, OOC, humor gagal, bahasa non baku, typo, dll...

.

The Group Chapter 2 .

.  
Beberapa hari lalu, Gaara udah tukeran sama Hinata buat mastiin jadwal ketemuan mereka. Ngerjain tugas kelompok. Janjiannya jam setengah 4 sore, ketemu aja di bioskop langsung.

Neji ngeliat jam tangannya, udah nunjukkin jam 4 kurang 15 menit. Itu bocah si tukang cari gara-gara belum dateng juga. "Hinata, temen sekelompok kamu mana?" tanya Neji akhirya.

Hinata bingung mau jawab apa. Hinata udah coba ngirim SMS dua kali yang isinya kalo dia nunggu Gaara di samping pintu masuk bioskop. Tapi Gaara belum bales-bales juga SMS dari Hinata.

Neji nanya lagi "Udah diSMS?" Hinata ngangguk, sekarang Sasuke yang nyaut "Telpon gih!"

Neji ga suka nunggu lama-lama loh, Sasuke juga. Ini bocah emang tukang cari gara-gara de. "Ga diangkat" Hinata udah nyoba nelpon dua kali tapi ga diangkat.

Filmnya sebentar lagi mulai, mereka belum beli tiket lagi, gara-gara nungguin itu bocah. Dasar ngaret. Hinata udah gigit bibirnya, gugup, ini kan hari terakhir pemutaran film yang disuruh sama Guru Kakashi buat ditonton. Temen-temen yang lain udah pada nonton semua dari kemarin-kemarin.

Gaara yang nentuin nonton filmnya hari Sabtu aja, soalnya katanya Gaara bisanya hari Sabtu kalo minggu ini. Tapi dia ga dateng-dateng.

Sasuke yang udah tau tentang sistem kelompoknya Guru Kakashi, bilang ke Hinata "Ya udah, kamu sendirian aja nontonya sama kita. Biarin dia kena hukum."

Sebenernya Neji sama Sasuke seneng sih itu cowok ga dateng, jadi Hinata ga bisa deket-deket sama cowok di tempat gelap berduaan. "Abang beli tiket sama makanan dulu kalo gitu."

Neji baru aja mau jalan buat beli tiket sama cemilan, "Ga-Gaara" ucapan Hinata ngeberhentiin langkah Neji.

Gaara datang dari arah dalam. Neji dan Sasuke yang wajahnya datar, kecewa. Udah bagus ini bocah ga dateng.

Saat Gaara jalan ngehampirin Hinata, Hinata berdiri di samping cowo yang rambutnya ampir sewarna sama Hinata. Neji yang mau ngelenggang pergi, ga Gaara perhatiin. Kesannya kaya Hinata sampingan sama cowo. Dia dateng sama pacarnya? Pikir Gaara.

Hinata ga bilang kalo mau dateng sama dua kakaknya, bingung juga ngejelasin sama Gaara. Hinata agak serem juga sih sama Gaara. Gapapalah kalo ketemu di bioskop bilangnya.

Gaara ga tau kalo Sasuke itu kakaknya Hinata, soalnya Gaara itu anak baru. Siswa pindahan dari Suna High School. Pas pembagian kelompok itu baru seminggu Gaara sekolah di Konoha High School. Gaara pernah liat Sasuke di sekolah, tipe cowo yang banyak fansnya. Tapi ga tau nama Sasuke.

Dulu saat awal Hinata masuk di sekolah itu, Sasuke datang bareng Hinata ke sekolah. Suka dianterin nyampe ke kelasnya segala. Para fans cewenya kan jadi panas ati ngeliatnya tanpa tau kalo Hinata itu adenya Sasuke.

Hinata itu tipe cewek objek bully, tapi untungnya dia punya kakak kaya Sasuke. Pas semua penghuni sekolah tau kalo Hinata itu adenya Sasuke, Hinata jadi dibae-baein sama fans ceweknya Sasuke. Dititipin; salam, surat, coklat, bantal lope-lope, baju basket, dan benda-benda yang menurut semua cewek itu bisa nyampein perasaannya ke Sasuke.

Lama-lama Sasuke jengah, adenya jadi objek titipan. Nyampe Hinata nyampein pesen dari Sasuke ke cewek-cewek itu "Kata Abang 'Ngomong sendiri aja sama Abang Sasuke'" seriusan itu pesen dari Sasuke. Mana berani Hinata bilang gitu sama cewek-cewek itu. Yah hati fansnya pada kecewa de.

Para cowok penghuni sekolah udah dapet tatapan dan pengawasan dari Sasuke kalo ada yang berani deket-deket sama adenya. Lagian siapa juga yang mau kena hantaman pukulan Sasuke, Sasuke kan jago taekwondo. Pas kelas dua sih Sasuke udah ga nganterin Hinata lagi ke kelas, selain karena letak kelas Hinata yang lebih jauh juga dirasa cukup aman buat Hinata saat itu.

Jadi Gaara ga tau de kalo Sasuke itu kakaknya Hinata. Gaara sekarang berada di depan Hinata dan kedua kakaknya, dapat tatapan tajam dari dua laki-laki Hyuuga. Hinata nanya "Ko baru dateng?"

Gaara sih langsung nunjukkin dua tiket nonton ke Hinata "Dari tadi ko,..." Gaara ngeliat jam hitam d tangannya, dia dateng jam setengah 3.15, Gaara udah beli tiket terus "Tapi ke toilet, antri". Ya begitulah kejadiannya. Ternyata Gaara adalah orang yang on time.  
Gaara merhatiin dua laki-laki Hyuuga, seolah ngerti sama tatapan bertanya Gaara. Hinata ngenalin mereka "I-ini kakakku, Bang Neji,..." Hinata nunjuk Neji terus nunjuk Sasuke "Bang Sasuke."

Kirain Gaara bakal nanya lebih lanjut soal kenapa Hinata dateng sama kakak-kakaknya, emang kakaknya pengen nonton film juga? Tapi nyatanya Gaara cuek. Gaara nyapa Neji dan Sasuke "Halo" sambil ngangguk sedikit kepalanya, sebagai tanda salam dan hormat. Ya cuek-cuek gitu, Gaara punya sedikit, ya dikit doang sih sopan santun.

Neji dan Sasuke balas ngangguk, "Ayo, filmnya udah mau mulai" Gaara ngajak Hinata.

Tapi Neji nyaut "Tunggu, aku mau beli tiket dulu. Tukeran nomor kursi, Hinata duduk sama kita. Kamu,.." ke Gaara "duduk sendiri aja."  
Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kakaknya ngomong kaya gitu. Mampus ni bocah.

"Ga bisa,..." ga disangka Gaara nolak, wah ni anak ternyata nyebelin. "Nomor kursinya udah paling pas,..." hayo pas buat ngapain? "buat nonton. Biar jelas." .

.

Beberapa hari lalu pas pembagian kelompok, Hinata kira Gaara ga mau ngerjain tugas kelompok. Hinata kira Gaara adalah tipe orang yang cuma ngandelin orang lain buat ngerjain tugas kelompok.

Ya jangan liat buku dari sampulnya aja itu bener, Hinata lain kali ga boleh berprasangka buruk. Gaara itu sebenernya sahabatnya Naruto, walo beda sekolah. Tapi pas SMP pernah sekolah dan sekelas bareng. Jadi denger dari pengalaman Naruto, Gaara ogah de kalo harus dihukum yang aneh-aneh sama itu Guru bermasker.

Hinata natap penonton-penonton bioskop, rata-rata pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Hinata nonton bioskop setelah usia 10 tahun. Waktu itu Hinata nonton bareng orang tua dan kedua kakaknya, nonton film animasi anak-anak yang ceritanya seekor ayah ikan yang nyari anaknya. Udah itu aja.

Jadi Hinata agak kaget dan canggung juga sekarang. Ya menurut pandangan orang sih, Hinata duduk berdua sama cowok yaitu Gaara kesannya kaya pasangan remaja yang lagi ngedate.

Sementara Neji dan Sasuke yang bete, karena mereka duduk berdua di belakang Hinata dan Gaara. Ya mungkin sekilas, Neji dan Sasuke kaya pasangan kekasih. Neji kan rambutnya panjang, tapi kalo dari deket kan jadi kaya pasangan humu.

Tapi ada untungnya juga posisi ini, mereka bisa ngawasin gerak-gerak Gaara sama Hinata. Kalo macem-macem dikit aja, Neji dan Sasuke udah siap macem-macemin Gaara.

Film pun diputar, ini film romantis. Pantes aja, rata-rata pasangan kekasih yang nonton. Lagian, Guru Kakashi kenapa nyuruh nonton beginian?

Oh Hinata sama Gaara inget, Guru Kakashi kan pernah bilang "Cinta itu indah anak-anak, cinta bagian dari sastra." Terserahlah, Guru Kakashi kan jomblo. Jadi baper.

Hinata ngeluarin buku catatan kecil warna pink, baru aja mau nulis. Hinata kaget, tangan Gaara nyentuh tangannya. Tepatnya nyentuh buku catatan Hinata tapi kena tangan Hinata.

Neji senewen, Sasuke kesel. Berani-beraninya ini bocah, tuh kan mereka kurang antisipasi. Neji udah siap-siap ngegulung majalah arsitektur, yang dia beli tadi. Sekarang beralih fungsi buat ngegeplak kepala Gaara. Sasuke juga udah siap mukul pundak Gaara, biar aja bocah kelopak mata panda ini pingsan. Ngeri!

Tapi tindakan Gaara berikutnya yaitu ngerebut buku catatan Hinata ngebuat apa yang akan dilakuin sama abang-abang kece itu berhenti "Mau ngapain?" tanya Gaara.  
Hinata yang shock jadi gelagapan "Nya-nyatet poin filmnya."

"Ga usah, fokus nonton aja. Ntar diskusi." Ya maksud Gaara sih, ngerasa keganggu aja ada orang nyatet sesuatu padahal situasinya kan lagi nonton. Terus juga, mereka kan nanti diskusi, kalo ada salah satu yang lupa adegan filmnya, kan bisa saling ngingetin. Hinata ngangguk setuju.

Sepanjang film, Hinata dan Gaara konsentrasi. Kadang Hinata tersipu karena adegan di filmnya, Gaara sih mukanya lempeng aja. Mereka satu-satu megang popcorn ukuran kecil, itu dikasih sama Neji. Jangan makan popcorn di satu wadah, walopun itu wadah yang gede, nanti tangan mereka bersinggungan lagi. Neji mah udah apal modus-modus para cowok.

Sementara Neji dan Sasuke ga merhatiin filmnya, mereka lebih fokus sama dua objek kepala merah dan indigo di depan mereka. Lagian Sasuke lebih suka film horor atau action. Neji juga seleranya sama kaya Sasuke. Kalo nonton film horor kan hantu ceweknya rambutnya panjang-panjang, Neji ngerasa ngeliat refleksi Neji pada diri mereka. Tapi lebih kece badai Neji, si Tuan narsis. Apaan sih?

.

Awalnya Neji dan Sasuke ngerasa di atas angin, ngerasa menang dan lega setelah film selesai dan keluar dari bioskop. Saat ngambil foto Hinata dan Gaara di depan banner poster film juga mereka sedikit ngerasa lega, soalnya Gaara dan Hinata penurut. Mereka nurutin arahan Neji dan Sasuke buat berpose, ga berarti berpose yang aneh-aneh. Cuma posisi berdiri mereka berdua saat di foto jangan deket-deket, justru mereka diapit atau dihalangin sama banner poster film. Hinata dengan senyuman kakunya, Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. Ya seenggaknya saat itu Neji dan Sasuke ngerasa puas.

Ya seenggaknya, sampai pada saat mereka berada di sebuah cafe, duduk berempat. Hinata sama Gaara pake tempat itu buat diskusi sambil nyatet-nyatet, sementara Neji dan Sasuke buat ngawasin gerak-gerik mereka. Hinata yang duduk hadap-hadapan sama Gaara, ngejelasin runtutan filmnya. Sasuke dan Neji berpikir keras, ni cowok ko nyebelin banget ya, bikin hati mereka jadi dongkol.

Gimana enggak?

Suaranya ko enak banget di telinga? Ko Gaara baru nyadar ya? Gaara kaya kesedot mata Hinata gitu. Nyampe ga nyadar kalo dia ternyata natap Hinata dengan ga wajar kaya bukan orang yang merhatiin orang lagi cerita. Ga nyadar Gaara udah natap ampe 5 menit lamanya.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata. Gaara baru sadar "Bisa diulang ga?"

Itu dia yang bikin Neji dan Sasuke dongkol, tu bocah berani-beraninya ngeliatin Hinata ampe segitunya. Rasanya pengen langsung noyor kepala Gaara.

"Eh? Ehm baiklah" Hinata sih oke-oke aja asal jangan keterusan aja disuruh ngulang berkali-kali.

"Makanya dengerin baik-baik, kita pulang jam 8. Ga lebih dari itu." tegas Neji. .

.  
Pas udah nyampe rumah, Hinata lega tugas kelompoknya udah selesai. Tinggal kumpulin de. Tapi dua kakaknya jadi sewot "Hinata, kamu ga usah sekelompok lagi sama itu cowok." Sasuke yang ngomong kali ini.

"Abang setuju" kali ini Neji yang nyaut.

Waduh, masalahnya Hinata kan sama Gaara bakal jadi kelompok seterusnya sampai kelas 2 berakhir. Gimana dong?

Sementara itu, cowok yang lagi diomongin, Sabaku Gaara lagi tidur-tiduran di ranjang kamarnya. Dia menggumam "Hyuuga Hinata" dan Gaara senyum tipis.

.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU, OOC, humor gagal, bahasa non baku, typo, dll...

.

The Group Chapter 3 .

.  
Hinata jinjit-jinjit, agak sedikit lompat. Tapi susah banget ngegapai buku yang mau dia ambil. Bukunya ada di rak bagian atas sih. Ampir berhasil, dikit lagi, dikit lagi.

Tapi ada tangan lain yang berhasil nyentuh buku itu, eh nyentuh tangan Hinata juga. Perbedaan tangan mereka lumayan agak jauh, Hinata kaget. Ini kayanya bukan tangan cewek de. Pas Hinata balik badan, Hinata bertubrukan sama dada orang itu.  
Nyoba ngangkat wajah, tau-tau dapet wajah datar mata panda. "Ga-Gaara", lama-lama Gaara nyunggingin senyum, dikit banget, ilang lagi "Nih" sambil nyodorin buku itu ke Hinata. Ternyata dia ngebantuin Hinata buat ambil buku itu, bukan berniat ngambil bukunya buat dia sendiri.

Posisi mereka masih sangat dekat, Hinata kan jadi dag-dig-dug. "Ma-makasih", wajah Hinata jadi merah de, ga mirip kaya warna rambut Gaara tapi bisa ngebuat Gaara terpesona karena saking imutnya.

"EHEMMM" ada deheman keras yang ngebuat suasana lovey dopey nya jadi buyar. Hinata dan Gaara otomatis ngejauh. Itu suara petugas perpustakaan sekolah yang lagi keliling perpustakaan. Eh taunya di pojokan malah nangkep dua sejoli yang lagi keliatannya kaya pacaran. Di jidatnya seolah tertulis "Dilarang pacaran di sini!".

Sungguh Hinata ngerasa agak aneh dan malu. Dia kan ga pacaran sama Gaara. Hinata buru-buru pergi setelah ngucapin "A-aku permisi, Gaara" ke Gaara. Gaara masih stay di situ, tapi karena males diliatin terus sama itu petugas perpus, Gaara juga hengkang dari situ. .

.  
Dua minggu setelah tugas kelompok nonton bioskop itu, Guru Kakashi ngasih tugas kelompok lagi. Setiap kali inget kejadian di perpustakaan, selalu ngebuat Hinata malu. Hinata belum ngobrol lagi sama Gaara setelah itu.

Kalo dulu Hinata yang nyamperin Gaara buat ngebahas tugas kelompok mereka, kali ini sebaliknya Gaara yang nyamperin Hinata. Tapi Gaara ngajak ngobrolnya ga mau di kelas, mumpung lagi istirahat Gaara ngajak Hinata ke atap.

Nyampe di atap, Gaara malah diem aja nikmatin semilir angin yang niup helaian rambut merahnya yang indah. Ko ga mulai ngomong sih? Batin Hinata. Tapi Hinata juga perlu ngomong sama Gaara, masalahnya kedua kakaknya ngelarang Hinata buat sekelompok lagi sama Gaara. Pengen nyari solusi, contoh solusinya kaya; gimana kalo tukeran kelompok sama yang lain atau pura-pura ngerjain tugas kelompok masing-masing. Tapi takut sama Guru Kakashi. Nah tapi kan belum dicoba. Kali aja segala ketakutannya itu bohong.

"Ga-Gaara, sebenernya..." ya udah de Hinata duluan yang ngomong. Serah de gimana tanggapan Gaara nanti, yang penting Hinata udah nyampein unek-uneknya.

Gaara noleh ke Hinata "Se-sebenernya aku ga boleh sekelompok lagi sama kamu. Bisa ga kalo,..." Hinata belum selesai ngomong. Udah dipotong sama Gaara "Ga boleh sama kakak kamu?" tanya Gaara. Hinata ngangguk.

Gaara tersenyum sinis "Kaya aku mau ngapa-ngapain kamu aja." Iya kaya mau diapain aja, mereka kan cuma kerja kelompok bukan berbuat hal yang begitu-begitu.

Hinata yang tadinya nunduk sekarang ngangkat wajahnya. Iya keluarganya itu terlalu over protective pada Hinata. Ini kan cuma tugas kelompok. Tapi mau gimana lagi coba, keluarganya memang seperti itu.

"Padahal kita partner yang bagus" lanjut Gaara, memang mereka cocok dalam berdiskusi terus Hinata ga rewel, apalagi mereka dapet hasil yang memuaskan. Dapet nilai 95, keren banget.

Hinata setuju itu "Te-terus gimana dong?" Hinata secara ga langsung minta solusi ke Gaara. Gaara malah nanggepin dengan pertanyaan lain yang ngebuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Kamu, boleh pacaran ga sih?"

Gaara sih ngira pasti ga boleh ngeliat dari sikap kedua kakaknya. Lah dirinya aja yang disuruh punya pacar terus sama mama dan kedua kakaknya-Temari dan Kankurou juga belum pernah pacaran ko. Bahkan nanya kaya gitu ke cewe aja baru ke Hinata, abis Gaara penasaran sih sama Hinata. Rasa penasarannya tuh ga bisa ditahan.

"Kata A-Ayah kalo udah 17 tahun, boleh." Hinata ga pernah nanya sih dia boleh pacaran atau ga. Tapi ayahnya suka bilang gitu kalo nasehatin Hinata, alasan kenapa ayahnya masukin dia ke sekolah putri dan juga selalu dijaga oleh Sasuke di sekolah.  
Gaara tersenyum tipis "Sekarang udah 17?" tanya Gaara, ko dari tadi malah ngomongin bukan masalah tugas kelompok sih ni bocah merah.

"Dua bulan lagi, 17." Kalo Gaara sih udah 17 tahun setengah.

"Terus ada yang ditaksir? Udah ada rencana pacaran umur segitu?" Gaara ga pernah de kaya gini, dia kepo banget sih. Gaara juga heran sama dirinya sendiri, gimana dong Gaara ga bisa ngendaliin emosi aneh ini.

Hinata geleng kepala. Udah Gaara duga, ya kalo sikap keluarganya kaya gitu terus ke Hinata, mana mungkin Hinata bisa tumbuh dewasa. Lagipula Gaara juga tahu kayanya ayah Hinata bohong kalo Hinata boleh pacaran usia 17 tahun. Sekarang aja masih kaya gini.

"Tenang aja, aku yang minta izin ke mereka."

"EH?"

.

Tiga cowok Hyuuga, ralat yang satu ga mau disebut cowok tapi pria lagi natap tajam cowok panda merah di depan mereka. Yang ditatap sih ga ada takut-takutnya, ekspresinya datar kaya ketiga Hyuuga itu.

Sementara Hinata yang cewek sendirian di situ, cuma sendirian pula yang gugup. Pas Gaara bilang di atap sekolah hari ini kalo mau minta izin buat ngerjain tugas kelompok bareng Hinata ke ayah dan kedua kakaknya, Hinata kaget. Kirain Gaara ga serius, tapi ternyata Gaara itu orangnya begini nepatin apa yang diucapinnya. Ya udah malemnya Gaara ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa bocah?" tanya Hiashi.

Baru kali ini ada temen cowok Hinata yang datang ke rumah mereka, berani-beraninya. Wah Hiashi ga mudeng de, kan tadi Gaara udah bilang, jadi de Gaara ngulang lagi "Mau izin Om, ngerjain tugas kelompok bareng Hinata."

Sasuke sama Neji udah cerita ke Hiashi kalo mereka udah ngelarang Hinata buat sekelompok lagi sama Gaara, ga boleh lah Hinata sering-sering deket-deket sama cowok. Hinata udah jelasin ke keluarganya kalo mereka bakal sekelompok terus.

Tapi semuanya ga nyangka kalo Gaara bakal dateng ke rumah buat minta izin secara langsung. Hiashi mikir keras "Ya udah boleh, asal ditemenin abang-abangnya Hinata." tetep ya, overnya.

.

"Aku nyerah de." Gaara ngehela napas.

"Ja-jangan gitu. Coba lagi ya." Hinata nyoba nyemangatin, padahal sendirinya juga kacau.

"Kamu juga ga cocok jadi peran itu."

Bagi Gaara dan Hinata, ini sulit. Tugas mereka kali ini yaitu memainkan drama di depan kelas, cuma dialog pendek. Potongan kisah dongeng Si Putri Buruk Rupa, semua murid di kelas memiliki dialog yang sama. Kan setiap kelompok ada dua orang. Yang satu memerankan jadi pengemis dan yang satu memerankan jadi seorang putri yang suka marah-marah.

Gaara yang wajahnya datar dan terkesan agak galak, ngomongnya tanpa ekspresi juga berperan jadi pengemis yang lemah dan berbicara serak-serak ala kakek-kakek. Mana bisa kaya gitu. Kalo disuruh jadi pangeran yang irit ngomong sih, udah pas banget itu.

Hinata berperan jadi putri yang marah-marah sama pengemis, ga mau ngasih uang, malah ngehina pengemis itu baulah, jangan deket-deket. Sampai si Pengemis ngutuk Putri jadi berwajah buruk rupa. Mana adegannya harus teriak histeris pula. Mana bisa kaya gitu.

"Tuan putri, tolong beri saya uang. Makanan pun tidak apa, minuman saja juga tidak apa. Saya haus sekali. Tolong Tuan Putri." Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa Kakek minta uang? Cari kerja sana! Orang-orang berusaha keras cari uang. Ini Kakek malas-malasan. Jangan berani dekat-dekat ya, Kakek bau. Korengan lagi. Nanti kulitku yang mulus ini bisa tertular penyakit Kakek. Ih jijik tau." Hinata mencoba agak mengeraskan suaranya, tapi ekspresinya sedih saat mengucapkan itu semua. Bukan sedih Hinata, harusnya kan marah-marah. Abis Hinata ga tega, kalimatnya kasar semua.

"Kamu ya, Tuan Putri cantik tapi hatinya tak secantik wajahnya". Nah kali ini Gaara lebih menghayati, karena Gaara kan pas tuh ekspresi agak kejamnya.

"AWWWW, TIDAKKK, wajahku, tubuhku jadi begini." Hinata malah terkesan mencicit bukannya menjerit, tapi ampir nangis.  
Cuma itu dialog mereka, dari tadi mereka latihan udah sejam. Ga ada kemajuan juga. Mereka berdua latihan di ruang tengah rumah Keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke yang anteng main COC sambil ngawasin mereka, sambil sembunyi-sembunyi terkekeh. Pengen tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ntar ngerubah karakter dia. Neji yang di samping Sasuke sambil ngemil keripik kentang, juga terkekeh, ampir keselek.

Hinata dan Gaara sama-sama payah dalam drama, begitu pikir kedua abang kece itu. Sasuke gak tahan nahan tawa "Pfftttt".

Neji dan Sasuke jadi tertawa bersama-sama yang dapet tatapan ga suka dari Gaara sementara Hinata juga jadi cemberut. "Pengen ngasih saran aja sih,..."ucap Sasuke sambil natap Gaara dan Hinata "tukeran peran aja."

Ide bagus sih memang, Gaara lebih cocok jadi si tukang marah dan Hinata jadi pengemis yang suaranya lembut. Tapi masa Gaara jadi cewek, Hinata jadi cowok.

.

Hinata abis dari Supermarket, nenteng dua plastik belanjaan. Biasa kalo hari Minggu, Hinata emang belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tapi langkahnya terhenti pas negliat sosok yang dia kenal, "Ga-Gaara".

Gaara lagi nyamperin cewek rambut pink sebahu. Gaara ngasih sesuatu ke cewek itu. Cewek itu keliatan deket banget sama Gaara. Terus ngacak-ngacak rambut Gaara sambil senyum bahagia.

Ko hati Hinata kaya kebakar gitu ya? Ko Hinata ko jadi sebel gitu ya ngeliat cewek deket-deket sama Gaara? Apa itu pacar Gaara?

Wajar sih kalo Gaara punya pacar. Dia kan ganteng. Eh? Dia kan pintar. Eh? Baik juga sebenernya. Hinata ga pernah sedeket itu sama cowok kaya ke Gaara selain kakaknya .

Tuh kan Hinata jadi baper, berasa pengen nangis ngeliat mereka.

.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU, OOC, humor gagal, bahasa non baku, typo, dll, ending chapter...  
The Group Chapte P

Sasuke heran ngeliat adenya lemes gitu kaya ga punya tenaga lagi nempelin kepalanya ke meja makan. Sasuke yang baru aja mau pergi latihan basket terus disusul latihan taekwondo setelahnya, wah kaya ga ada capenya nih orang, abang super gantengnya itu nyamperin Hinata.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata jawabnya juga loyo "Ga ko", Sasuke ngebelai rambut Hinata, diusap-usap sayang gitu "Lagi dapet?" seriusan Sasuke emang frontal banget, tapi ga bakal ah ke cewek lain ngomong gitu, cuma ke adenya doang karena khawatir.

Tumben-tumbenan Hinata kaya gini, biasanya jam segini abis belanja kan Hinata beres-beres rumah, masak, dan lain-lainnya de.  
Hinata ga nimbulin ekspresi tersipu tapi tetep aja loyo "Ga ko, Bang."

Aduh Sasuke jadi geregetan, "Terus kenapa? Ada yang jahatin?"

Hinata diem, iya sih sebenernya kaya ada yang berbuat jahat gitu ke Hinata, abis hatinya sedih banget. Sakit gitu. Tapi masa Hinata bilang kaya gitu ke abangnya. Yang ada malah abangnya salah paham terus nonjok orang yang bikin Hinata kaya gini. Padahal tuh orang ga tau apa-apa. Hinata kan nanti jadi sedih kalo si Panda Merah Ganteng bermata indah itu kenapa-kenapa. Eh? Tuh kan kenapa sih Hinata muji-muji Gaara terus di hatinya.

Hinata geleng kepala, "Ga ko, Bang. Cuma cape aja. Tadi di Supermarket rame, jadi lama berdiri." Semoga abangnya percaya. Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk "Ya udah, istirahat dulu aja." Hinata ngangguk.

Sasuke baru aja mau pamit pergi tapi Hinata ngomong sesuatu "Abang, kenal sama Haruno Sakura?" Hinata inget orang yang tadi diliatnya bareng Gaara itu Haruno Sakura. Kakak kelas yang cantik itu, yang banyak fansnya.

Waduh Sasuke jadi agak gelagapan dalam hati, iya dalam hati aja soalnya ekspresinya tetep datar. Jangan-jangan Hinata tau lagi kalo Sasuke suka sama Sakura. Sasuke tipe orang yang ya udahlah bodo amat soal perasaan, sekarang mah yang penting ngejar cita-cita aja jadi pebasket terkenal.

Tapi makin lama makin ga bisa dibendung gitu perasaannya, abis gimana ketemu terus tiap hari sama Haruno Sakura walau kelasnya sekarang tetanggaan. Dulu sih pas kelas dua pernah sekelas. Sakura suka nyapa dia, tapi ekspresi sama hati Sasuke beda ya. Ekspresi mah cuma jawab "Hn" aja tapi hati mah berkata "Hai, kamu tambah cantik aja, Saku."

Kesadaran Sasuke balik lagi setelah ngelamun "Kenal, kenapa?"

"Cantik ya?" Hinata kaya orang yang cemburu. Tapi Sasuke mah yang ga ngerti adenya lagi kenapa cuma jawab seadanya "Hn". Hinata ngerti banget itu artinya iya cantik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Abang suka ga?"

Hinata cuma mau ngebandingin, ya mau ngebandingin kalo cowok kaya abangnya aja yang keliatan datar-datar aja sama cewek suka sama Haruno Sakura, kemungkinan Gaara juga suka sama dia kan Gaara setipe sama Sasuke, ekspresi datar nomor satu. Emang sih lebih tua Haruno Sakura pasti dari Gaara, tapi kan sekarang banyak cowok-cowok yang suka sama cewek lebih tua, apalagi ini kan cuma beda setahun.

Ditanya kaya gitu, Sasuke jadi agak salah tingkah tapi tetep berusaha datar. "Kamu ngomong apa sih? Ya udah, abang pergi dulu." Sasuke ga mau ditanya lebih lanjut, mending kabur aja. Kayanya ada sesuatu de yang terjadi sama Hinata, tapi dia ga mau ngaku. Atau jangan-jangan Hinata tau kalo dia suka sama Sakura.

Hinata jadi pengen nangis, Sakura rambutnya pendek sebahu tapi Hinata-panjang. Sakura ceria tapi Hinata-pemalu. Jangan-jangan tipe Gaara seperti Sakura. Bukan seperti Hinata.  
Olahraga emang bukan pelajaran yang Hinata suka, dia juga lemah dalam olahraga. Tapi dia tetep ikut ko pelajarannya, sekarang lagi ikut lari keliling lapangan bersama yang lain. Tapi beberapa hari ini Gaara perhatiin ko Hinata lemes banget, terus kalo Gaara nyamperin buat latian drama, Hinata ngindar terus.

Tadi aja pas sebelum pelajaran olahraga, kan penampilan tugas kelompok Guru Kakashi itu Hinata ga fokus. Akhirnya Hinata dan Gaara memutuskan untuk tukeran peran, Gaara jadi putri dan Hinata jadi pengemis. Untung ga pake kostum buat menghayati peran, kalo tidak satu kelas bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Gaara yang berpenampilan seperti putri.

Saat main drama sih baik-baik aja tapi pas pemanggilan nilai, Gaara merhatiin Hinata ga fokus. Nilai mereka kali ini agak menurun dapet 80, karena ya walopun tukeran peran tetep aja mereka kurang bisa mengkhayati. Apalagi kalo mereka berdua ga tukeran peran, bisa-bisa nilai mereka kacau.

"Aduhhh" tuh kan Hinata ga fokus. Dia jatoh keserimpet kaki sendiri saat lari, jadi de lututnya berdarah. Guru Guy, Guru Olahraga segera menyuruh Hinata pergi ke UKS. Gaara yang ngeliat itu langsung minta izin ke Guru Guy buat mapah Hinata ke UKS. Ya diizinin sih, tapi semua anak di kelas kan jadi mikir "Wah Gaara cari mati". Nanti kalo keliatan sama Sasuke kalo adenya dipegang-pegang sama cowok, gawat. Apaan, kan Gaara cuma bantu Hinata doang.

Pas udah di ruang UKS, ga ada penjaganya. Gaara buka lemari dan ngambil kotak P3K, ngebersihin darah di lutut Hinata pake cairan antiseptik terus ditetesin obat merah dan terakhir ditempel plester.

"Ma-makasih". Gaara perhatian banget, tapi Hinata nyoba ngeyakinin dirinya, kalo mereka cuma temen doang, ya Gaara baik kaya gini karena mereka partner.

"Hn".

Gaara duduk di samping Hinata yang lagi duduk di ranjang UKS. "Kamu kenapa? Ko ga fokus sih akhir-akhir ini?"  
Hinata nunduk, masa Hinata bilang "Karena kamu" sih. Jadi Hinata bilang "Gapapa ko."

Mereka terdiam, Gaara ko ga pergi-pergi. Hinata kan nanti tambah baper, jadi tambah sedih. Beuh kalo ketauan berduaan sama cowok di ruang tertutup kaya ini sama abangnya, Gaara bisa kena masalah.

Ngapain sih di sini deket-deket sama aku, kalo kamu udah punya seseorang?  
Tuh Hinata jadi baper kan.

"Ga-Gaara, kamu ga pergi?"

"Kamu ngusir?"

Hinata gelagapan "Eh?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Aku nemenin kamu aja." Gaara ga niat buat bolos ko, Cuma mau nemenin Hinata. Gaara please jangan kasih harapan, batin Hinata.

"Ja-jangan begini, Gaara. Nanti ada yang salah paham." Hinata takut cewek itu salah paham kalo liat Gaara kaya gini.  
Gaara baru aja mau nanya siapa yang bakal salah paham? Kakak Hinata?

Tiba-tiba datang Sasuke ke UKS, Sasuke yang kelasnya lagi bebas. Yang baru aja abis dari kamar kecil ngeliat lapangan yang dihuni sama kelas Hinata tapi ga ngeliat Hinata, jadi pas kesana ada yang bilang kalo Hinata di UKS karena jatoh.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Sasuke ke Gaara.

Apa ini yang dimaksud Hinata dengan salah paham? Pikir Gaara.

"Nolongin aku, Bang." jawab Hinata. Hinata bilang ke Gaara "Ma-makasih ya, kamu bisa balik ke lapangan Gaara. Karena Hinata udah ditemenin Sasuke, Gaara pamit pergi.

Sasuke nyamperin Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya, ngeliat lutut Hinata. "Ko bisa jatoh?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata cuma bilang "Aku ceroboh."

"Pulangnya Abang anter ke dokter ya." Hinata mau nolak, tapi Sasuke pasti maksa. Sasuke takut Hinata lukanya perlu dijait atau ada luka lain. Hinata cuma ngangguk.

"Terus si Panda itu ga ngapa-ngapain kamu kan?" iya kan ini di ruang tertutup, berduaan lagi. Sasuke tau banget itu si Panda punya rasa sama Hinata. Sasuke bisa liat dari tingkah laku dan tatatapannya sama Hinata.

Hinata geleng, "Cuma nolongin doang ko." Berusaha buat supaya Sasuke ga khawatir.  
Hinata dateng ke atap sekolah, mumpung belum jam masuk sekolah. Dia dapet SMS dari Gaara semalem, kalo pengen ketemu Hinata sebelum masuk ke kelas, mau ngomongin sesuatu.

Hinata sebenernya ga mau ketemu Gaara saat ini, sebelum perasaannya jauh berkembang takut tambah sakit hati. Mau ngomongin apaan sih?

Hinata ngeliat Gaara lagi berdiri sambil bersidekap, angin ngebelai-belai rambut Gaara. Hinata jadi terpesona. Hinata nyamperin Gaara.  
Gaara yang nyadar kedatangan Hinata nanya "Gimana? Lututmu udah baikan?"

Cuma itu, Gaara cuma mau ngomong itu?  
"I-iya, makasih." Udah ketiga kalinya Hinata ngucapin makasih soal ini, dapet gelas cantik ini kalo ngucapin sekali lagi.

"Oh, kemarin,..." Gaara ngehadap Hinata sekarang "apa maksudnya, kamu bilang nanti ada yang salah paham?"  
Hah? Ko Gaara ngebahas itu sih. Hinata kan jadi bingung mau jawab apa. "Ehm, i-tu, itu..."

"Kakak kamu yang salah paham?"

"Bukan" ah Hinata salah bicara, harusnya dia bilang iya aja. Supaya jadi ga panjang urusannya.

"Terus siapa?" tanya Gaara.

Yah kalo gini kan Hinata jadi bilang "Gi-gini, kan kamu sering ngerjain tugas bareng aku. Te-terus kalo ada yang cemburu gimana?"  
Gaara ga ngerti de, siapa yang bakal marah juga "Siapa?"

"Ehm, i-itu pacar Gaara?"

"Aku ga punya pacar" boleh ga sih Hinata seneng? Tapi kali cewek itu orang yang Gaara suka.

"Ce-cewek yang lagi deket sama Gaara. Cewek yang Gaara suka."

Gaara ngerti sekarang, arah pembicaraan Hinata "Kenapa kamu nyampe mikir kaya gitu?"  
Gaara ngangkat dagu Hinata supaya Hinata jangan nunduk terus dan beralih jadi natap Gaara "I-itu, aku liat Gaara bareng Haruno Sakura, kakak kelas."

Hinata malu banget, jadi aja Hinata jujur "Kamu cemburu?" tanya Gaara. Hinata ga mau jawab. Cuma diem aja. Hinata nyesel, kenapa sih arah pembiacaraan mereka jadi sampai kaya gini. Kalo dia ketauan cemburu, Hinata malu banget. Kalo Gaara jadi marah sama Hinata, gara-gara Hinata punya rasa sama Gaara terus Gaaranya ga suka, gimana?

"U-udah mau masuk, aku ke kelas dulu ya." Hinata baru aja balik badan mau pergi dari situ. Tapi tangannya ditahan sama Gaara. Jadi de Hinata balik badan ngehadap Gaara lagi.

"Aku seneng kamu cemburu." Apa maksudnya coba, malah seneng kalo Hinata cemburu.

Gaara terkekeh "Haruno Sakura itu sepupuku." Iya sepupu Gaara, saat Hinata melihat Gaara dan Sakura waktu itu Gaara lagi nganterin bukunya yang ketinggalan di rumah Gaara. Gaara nganterin ke tempat lesnya Sakura.

Apa sepupu? Hinata ko jadi lega banget? Tapi jadi malu juga, kenapa berpikir yang enggak-enggak tanpa alasan. Hinata udah ga sengaja ngorbanin lututnya karena ga fokus. Ternyata kenyataannya itu sepupu Gaara.

Gaara ngeraih pipi Hinata pake tangannya yang sebelah dan CUUUPPPP...KISS...

Lavender Hinata terbelalak, basah dan lembut di pipinya. Aduh jantungnya berpacu kenceng banget. Setelah tiga detik, Gaara ngelepasin ciumannya. Ada rona merah di pipi Gaara, dikit doang sih. Hinata mah udah merah banget.

Pas nyadar, Hinata mukul pelan dada Gaara "A-apaan sih?"

"Kenapa? Kamu kesel?" tanya Gaara sambil terkekeh. Hinata agak sedikit cemberut tapi tersenyum malu-malu. "Ja-jangan gitu, nanti Abang marah."

"Jadi kesel karena itu?" Gaara ngegoda Hinata abis-abisan. "Ehm...ehm...bu-bukan ko."

"Jadi suka?" suka kalo Gaara ngelakuin itu.  
Hinata mukul dada Gaara lagi pelan.  
Hinata dan Gaara lagi berada di sebuah cafe khas remaja, di depan mereka ada jus jeruk dan jus pome. Gaara suka aja jus pome, merah dan bisa ngerawat kulit, ada juga burger dan kentang goreng. Pacaran gaya anak sekolah. Mereka lagi ngerjain tugas kelompok, tapi udah berubah status dari partner belajar jadi partner hidup.

Mereka emang lagi diskusi, tapi kadang Gaara ngomong hal-hal yang bikin Hinata tersipu. Tapi kadang tiba-tiba juga saling pandang doang.

Sementara itu ga jauh dari mereka, ada dua orang cowok. Ya bisa ditebaklah, yaitu dua Hyuuga yang lagi ngawasin mereka. "Kalo dia nyentuh Hinata dikit aja, lo langsung serang ya." Perintah Neji ke Sasuke.

"Ga lo kasih tau juga, gue udah siaga kali."  
Ya begitulah, dua abang kece tetep overprotective. Mungkin sampai mereka bener-bener yakin Hinata aman bersama Gaara.  
The En "Apa kamu bilang bocah?"

Ya kaya de javu, itu emang bener Hiashi yang lagi ngomong sama Gaara kaya waktu itu. Tapi bahasannya beda.

"Om, bisa ga nepatin janji kalo Hinata udah 17 tahun Hinata boleh pacaran?"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Supaya Hinata bisa jadi pacar saya, Om."

Wah Hiashi mencak-mencak. Sasuke sama Neji udah geram, wah berani banget ini bocah. Ternyata mereka kurang antisipasi. "Berani banget lo!" Sasuke baru aja mau nyerang Gaara.

Sebenernya kalo Sasuke nyerang Gaara juga, Gaara itu bisa loh jadi lawannya Sasuke. Walopun bukan atlet taekwondo, dia juga jago bela diri juudo. Hinata udah frustasi berusaha ngelarang kakaknya buat mukul Gaara "Abang, aku mohon jangan."

"Hinata, kamu ayah pindahin ke sekolah putri aja."

Biar ga deket-deket sama cowok, apalagi cowok nyebelin kaya Gaara. "Ga mau, Ayah." Ya ampun Hinata nolak, biasanya nurut-nurut aja. Wah pengaruh ini bocah, ga baik ternyata.

Neji nanya sama Hinata "Kamu suka sama bocah ini?" tanya Neji. Hinata ngangguk.

Ketiga laki-laki Hyuuga itu sweatdropp, bayi kecil mereka tumbuh dewasa juga. Berasa cepet banget de. Tuh kan bener bahaya banget ngebiarin cewek deket-deket sama cowok, jadinya mereka berasa Hinatanya-mereka, direbut begitu aja. Tenang aja, Hinata belum mau nikah semuda ini ko.

"Lagipula sampai kapan kalian memperlakukan Hinata kaya gini. Hinata ga bakal bisa tumbuh dewasa dengan normal, kalo kalian kaya gini terus."

Hiashi dan kedua kakak Hinata ngerasa terhina, tapi apa yang dikatakan Gaara emang bener. "Kalo Hinata dipindahin ke sekolah putri, saya akan lebih bebas bertemu dengannya."

Ya ampun bener juga, Neji dan Sasuke yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata aja baru nyadar. Ini anak nyari celah kelemahan mereka lagi.

Pada akhirnya keluarga itu mengizinkan Gaara dengan amat terpaksa bisa pacaran sama Hinata. Gaara ga mau sembunyi-sembunyi pacaran sama Hinata. Jadi dia minta izin, ya walopun nunggu Hinata ampe umur 17 tahun waktu itu, bentar lagi ko cuma sebulan.

Ya setelah perdebatan yang alot itu, setelah Gaara ngedeketin ayah Hinata dengan pengetahuannya soal warna untuk mengembangkan produk cat ayah Hinata. Setelah ngasih saran ke Neji buat ikut beasiswa arsitek. Setelah nawarin info soal Sakura dan berusaha supaya Sasuke jadian sama Sakura.

Ya Gaara pernah ga sengaja liat di sekolah tatapan Sasuke ke Sakura gimana gitu, walo Sasuke dari jauh natap Sakuranya. Dengan itu semua, Gaara bisa dapetin Hinata.

Tapi tetep, Gaara disuruh tanda tangan surat perjanjian sama keluarga Hyuuga kalo ga bakal nyentuh Hinata sedikit pun. Ga boleh nyakitin hati Hinata. Kalo ga sanggup, mending putusin aja. Ya Gaara sih tanda tangan.  
Soal ciuman di atap itu, ups Hinata ga bakal ngomong de sama keluarganya, bisa-bisa Gaara kena masalah.

.

TERIMA KASIH Buat review, fave, follow, kritik, saran dan yang udah baca dan suka dengan fic ini, terima kasih ya.

Mohon maaf Ryu baru engeuh, baru ngecek ternyata kalo di PC tanda pemisah adegannya jadi ga keliatan. Biasa ngecek dan baca ficnya di hp sih. Padahal Ryu udah kasih pembatas dengan tanda titik tiga biji ke bawah buat tanda pemisah adegan. Ternyata udah berlangsung dari fic Cool Doctor, Heart of The Sand dan fic The Group ini tapi baru tau sekarang. Mohon maaf atas ketiknyamanan saat membacanya ya.

Oh iya buat yang PM Ryu pas bulan Maret lalu, Ryu juga baru tau pas bulan ini. Ryu udah balas ko. Maaf ya telat balasnya.

.  
Jaa Ryu Dan 


End file.
